


The Youth Group Leader

by DiamondFanfic



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Church Sex, Dom Mark Fischbach, Embarrassment, M/M, Masturbation, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Table Sex, Temperature Play, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondFanfic/pseuds/DiamondFanfic
Summary: Ethan goes to Youth Group and makes a fool of himself, causing a leader to pay him a bit too much attention...
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 305





	The Youth Group Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged underage because Ethan is 17 in this, which is illegal in some countries.
> 
> *A few mentions of homophobia, but not very strong  
> *Strong Church/Christianity themes at the start  
> *Swearing  
> *Lots of sexual content  
> *BDSM themes

It was Friday afternoon when Ethan walked through his Youth Group's doors, he was immediately set at ease by the calming music and chatter of the other members. The head of the group walked past Ethan and sent him a reassuring smile which he returned somewhat awkwardly. 

Ethan had only been attending this particular Youth Group for a month, once a week on Fridays. He had been kicked out of his previous group for being pansexual (a term only a handful of them had known), but he had been assured that this one would be inclusive: so far they’d been right.

As Ethan walked to the far side of the room towards the snack table, another leader walked in. Ethan's cheeks almost immediately turned a soft pink. 

He was a bulk of a man, despite appearing only a few years older than him. His soft brown hair clung onto his tanned forehead, his eyes glimmering as he smiled at him. Ethan quickly glanced back at the food and grabbed a handful of chips, shoving them into his mouth to give him something to do. 

Just as Ethan was about to take another handful of chips, the head leader - Amy - called for attention.

“Please, take your seats!” she instructed cheerfully. “Welcome back to Youth Group! How’s your week been?” Amy beamed at everyone as they told her anecdotes and stories about the past week.

“Good to know life’s been good to you! Now, today we will be learning and discussing about King Nebuchadnezzar in Daniel 3.” Amy paused and waited for the laughter about the ridiculous name to calm down. “More importantly, this is the story of Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego,” Amy started telling the story of how King Nebuchadnezzar had built a huge golden statue of himself, and demanded that anyone who didn’t bow down to it would be thrown into a burning furnace to die. Ethan tried to pay attention, he really did, but he could feel eyes burning into the back of his head. He couldn’t turn around, that would arouse suspicion and curiosity, he couldn’t afford that. Already, without turning around, Ethan could tell that it was that bitch Miranda. She hated his guts, without a reason. The first time Ethan came to Youth Group, she glared at him and threw food “as a joke”. She even started telling lies about how he was sleeping with a leader called Mark (the one he definitely did  _ not _ have a crush on). Amy told her stop, Ethan already being one of her favourites, but Mark had already heard. 

Ethan was snapped back to reality when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned to face Mark’s kind yet worried eyes. 

“Are you ok?” he asked Ethan, who had been zoned out for about 10 minutes now. Ethan nodded and slowly turned his head back to the front.

“Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego still refused to bow down, making him incredibly angry. The furnace was heated eight times hotter and they were thrown in!” A few gasps escaped people’s mouths by how hot that would be, while Miranda (whose gaze had finally stopped shooting him) merely let out a yawn. 

Ethan started zoning out again, he didn’t want to, but he was running through the best ways of killing Miranda in his head. He came to just in time to hear the ending of the story.

“There was a fourth person in the fire with them! An angel, or even God himself!” This drew even more gasps from people. “King Nebuchadnezzar bowed down and pleaded for forgiveness. Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego weren’t burned, neither was their clothes or hair, they didn’t even smell of smoke!” Amy was super enthusiastic about retelling the story that had caused her to become a Christian herself. 

After the Bible reading was finished everyone sat down to eat dinner. One of the other leaders started playing music, the first song was ‘Another In The Fire’ by Hillsong United. The powerful song made the atmosphere cheery and bright.

Once dinner was finished, it was question time, where the new members had to answer a series of questions. The ‘new’ members were those who had joined in the last month - which was Ethan.

Ethan walked gracefully to the designated seat and steeled himself to answer everyone’s questions. 

“Ok, I’ll go first,” said Amy. “Why did you become Christian?”

This goes on for a while, until only two people were left. “What’s your darkest secret?” asked Miranda. Ethan’s mind went blank, there was a lot he could talk about here, however he knew Miranda just wanted to be a pain and cause him embarrassment. 

“You don’t need to answer that Ethan,” Amy cut in. “That’s deeply personal.” She shot a glare Miranda’s way. 

Ethan shook his head, “I don’t mind.” Miranda’s eyes lit up evilly, waiting for him to make a fool of himself. He scoffed in his mind, if only she knew what was coming.

“I like bondage.#, and pain, and fear, and-” He was cut off by Amy, who had started yelling at him.

“Ethan! That is NOT appropriate! What caused you to say that?!” she demanded. Everyone was looking at him weirdly, however Miranda’s face had bloomed dark red so it was completely worth it. When he glanced over at Mark, his face looked positively lustful. He quickly gained control again and smoothed over his features, sending a small smirk Ethan’s way.

Amy realised he wasn’t paying attention to her and decided to move on. She announced that that night’s games would be starting shortly. 

The rest of the night Amy had been trying to be happy and encouraging towards the others, but had to pull in her anger every now and then. 

Everyone regarded Ethan coolly for the rest of the night, it was only when he was leaving that anyone paid him any attention. 

“Goodnight Ethan,” Mark said to him, shooting him another warm smile. Ethan tried to hide his blush as he said goodnight back, but he knew it didn’t work. This was reinforced when Mark grabbed his arm and led him to the back, into the closed off kitchen. He shoved him against the bench and crowded his space. Ethan swallowed heavily and gulped, trying to work out what was happening and calm himself down.

“What inspired you to start listing your kinks like that?” Mark growled. 

“I-I don’t know,” Ethan stammered, a deeper blush rising in his cheeks.

Mark hummed at his response, appearing thoughtful. “I think you should be punished for that, you can’t just go telling anyone that, they might get;  _ ideas _ .” Ethan shuddered against Mark’s grip, struggling to not moan.

“Touch yourself tonight baby, stroke yourself real hard for me,” this time Ethan did moan, which Mark smirked at.

“Touch yourself, finger yourself, every day until next Friday. But, you are not allowed to cum, if you do, I’ll know and this will be worse for you. Do you understand?” Ethan nodded and groaned when Mark touched his hand to Ethan’s growing problem.

“Two more things baby,” Ethan moaned again at the second use of a pet name. “Are you a virgin?” Ethan shook his head.

“Definitely not sir.” This time it was Mark who groaned.

“Good, and what’s your safe word, you might need it.”

“Oasis.” 

Mark hummed, “Good. See you next week!” He said as he let go of Ethan and started walking away. “Remember, every day, no cumming.” Then he was gone.

Ethan groaned at the loss of friction. What had he gotten himself into? Regardless, he was looking forward to next Friday.

Ok. Scratch that. He was NOT looking forward to next Friday. Or, he was, just not the time in between. It was only Monday, and already Ethan was struggling not to orgasm. He has done as Mark asked, even used his big ten inch glass dildo yesterday. 

That’s what he was doing now, sliding his hand down his body and towards his hole. He’d been pumping his painfully hard dick for a few minutes, and had just lubed up his hand. He traced his middle finger around his hole, biting into his pillow to stifle a moan. Ethan pushed the finger inside, revelling at the welcome sensation. He waited a bit to adjust, and then started sliding it in and out. His hair had started to get wet from sweat and was clinging to his forehead. When the stretch started to go away, Ethan shoved another finger in, not bothering with lube and getting off on the slight burn. He spent no time working up a steady rhythm and just thrust his fingers repeatedly into himself. He tried to avoid his prostate because he was already oversensitive due to not being allowed to cum. Ethan added one more finger before removing them. He lubed up the glass dildo and thrust it into himself in one motion. He had to forcibly close his mouth to stop the yell-moan from escaping. He flipped over so his back was against his bed and groaned at the different angle. Ethan felt the tell-tale tingle of heat and reached into his drawer to get out one of his many toys - a cockring. He slid it over himself and groaned at the discomfort. Removing the dildo he cleaned it and got into the shower. Ethan kept the cockring on during his shower, as yesterday he had almost cum from the water pressure alone. When he was finally clean he got out and climbed into bed, preparing for another restless night.

“Oh shit,” Ethan muttered. It was 7am (bloody school) and he had just rolled into a cold something in his bed. Pulling back the covers confirmed what he had suspected, he had orgasmed during the night, humping his mattress like a dog in heat. “Shit shit shit,” Ethan cursed, quickly stripping his bed and throwing the sheets in the wash. When he was back in his room he quickly dressed and raced downstairs to continue his already shitty day.

By the time Friday came around Ethan was back to being oversensitive, despite cumming just yesterday night. He was both looking forward to seeing Mark again, and dreading it. Ethan had disobeyed his orders twice, twice! He held his head in his spare hand as he drove to Youth Group. He was well and truly fucked. As he parked his car, he saw Mark looking at him through the window, as they made eye-contact Ethan felt himself blush and Mark’s face turned predatory. 

Youth Group passed normally, no more outbursts like last week, Miranda didn’t cause any problems, Amy was back to adoring him, and Mark barely glanced at him. The last part upset Ethan, greatly. He really had tried, until he had cum in his sleep, then all fucks went out the window. He didn’t masturbate Wednesday, and he had cum again Thursday. Mark seemed to know all of that solely by looking at him once. Ethan was filled with shame and desire, he couldn’t wait to see what Mark had in store for him.

After the customary night games, the group members slowly dispersed, leaving Ethan there alone with a few leaders. 

“I’m gonna head home,” one of them says, followed by another. They leave together heading to their respective cars. This left Amy, Mark, and him. 

“Hey, Mark, I need to go sorry, something urgent has come up. Could you close up for me?” Amy asked, after she turned her phone off. Mark merely nodded and smiled at her. After she left, Mark did lock up, or at least locked the door behind her. When he turned around, his eyes had an evil glint to them.

“Do you remember your safe word?” 

Ethan gulped, audibly. “Oasis.”

“Do I need to wear a condom? If you say no, I won’t, if you say yes, I will.”

“No, it’s fine, as long as your clean.”

Mark nodded, and then he was on him, leaving a trail of hickeys across Ethan’s neck. 

“Hard limits?” he asked, slightly out of breath. Ethan actually gave this some thought before responding.

“Watersports, permanent damage, and major ageplay.”

“Very well, any soft limits?” Ethan shook his head, everything else was good. Mark grinned at him, it looked sinister. 

“Shirt off. Now.” Ethan’s hands were already lifting it over his head before Mark had finished his command.

“You slut,” he said, a gleam in his eye. “Before we get too far, you only address me as sir, you say sir in every sentence, you don’t talk without permission, and you don’t cum without it either. Understood?”

“Yes sir, but does moaning and begging count as talking?”

Mark thought about it, “I don’t know, beg me for it.” Ethan’s eyes widened, but he did as instructed.

“Please, sir, please, allow your slut to beg and moan for you.”

“You can do better than that whore,” Mark’s normally velvety tone had turned as hard as steel, and as low as Ethan thought was possible. 

“Fuck, please sir, I need to-” he was cut off by Mark slamming him to the floor.

“You can moan, slut, but you must have permission to beg. Understood?”

“Yes sir, thank you sir.” From Ethan’s place on the ground, Mark looked superior in every way.

Before Ethan knew what was happening, Mark had fisted his hands in his hair and hauled him back to his feet. Only to throw him into the snack table, now devoid of food. Ethan groaned at the contact and tried to regain his balance, only to be bent onto it.

“On the table bitch.” Ethan hurried to comply, practically throwing himself onto it. 

“Undress.” 

Ethan’s eyes widened. “But, sir, how can I do that lying down?”

“I don’t know, but now you only have your right hand as well. I didn’t address you slut.” To emphasise his point, Mark walked into the never-used storage cupboard and pulled out a set of handcuffs. He deftly got Ethan’s left hand and handcuffed it to the table leg, rendering it useless. 

It took Ethan about six minutes to get his black skinny jeans to his ankles, where they were then stopped by his shoes. Mark removed them along with his socks, and then finished undressing Ethan. He left his boxers on and went back into the storage cupboard. When he came back into sight, he was holding a blindfold and a paddle. Ethan’s eyes went so wide that Mark thought there was something wrong.

“Speak, I can see you want to.”

“What else is in that cupboard sir?”

Mark grinned at him and proceeded to blindfold him. Just as he had finished, a sharp knock echoed around the room, causing them both to jump.

“Shit,” Mark said, before walking calmly to the door.

“Oh, hey Mark. Sorry, I left my house keys here, I came to retrieve them.” said an annoyed looking Amy. 

“Oh, where are they, I’ll get them for you.” Amy shot him a funny look despite his brilliant acting.

“Why can’t I just go get them?”

Mark’s brain went blank, he couldn’t leave his submissive - his ‘student’ - handcuffed to a table, blindfolded, and practically naked, for Amy to walk-in on. But he also couldn’t not let Amy inside.

“Ummm, I just mopped the floors.” Mark punched himself internally.

Amy looked skeptical. “Why would you do that?”

“I wanted to surprise you?” his voice rose at the end, not convincing anyone.

“Right, so if I walk in now I won’t see Ethan in any position that wouldn’t be considered ‘normal’?” Mark’s eyes went wide, causing Amy to laugh.

“I have eyes you know, you’ve been eye-fucking him since he arrived. Just pass me my keys.” Mark gladly cooperated and found them on the ground near the table. After he handed them back to Amy she winked at him, “Enjoy your night!” Then she left, closing the door behind her and driving away.

“Shit, are you ok Ethan?”

“Yes sir.” he said submissively.

“No Ethan, that wasn’t a command, do you want to continue?” Mark said softly.

“Yes sir,” Ethan replied more convincingly. “I’ve been waiting for a week sir.” At this, Mark scoffed.

“No you didn’t you whore, you came, twice, and then didn’t masturbate like I told you to. Flip over, stomach to the table.” Mark commanded as he took the handcuff from his wrist,

Ethan did as he was told. “H-how sir? How did you know sir?” 

“Easy,” Mark grinned. “Now it’s time for your punishment.” Ethan gulped, preparing himself for whatever came next. He barely heard Mark’s footsteps as he walked into the kitchen. Ethan was so busy wondering why he’d go in there, that when he felt ice on his back he gasped.

Another ice cube landed, this time on his right shoulder blade, it slid down his back leaving a cool trail behind it. Mark was silent. He allowed Ethan to experience the sensations without disruption. He placed another one in the dip of Ethan’s back and waited for them to melt. When all that was left was water, Mark added two at once, one on each shoulder blade. Ethan moaned and shivered slightly from the cold. Time seemed still to Ethan, there was only the present as he slipped into subspace. Mark removed the ice and water from Ethan’s back, and then kissed from his neck down to his boxers. He slowly peeled them away, exposing Ethan’s smooth and round ass. Mark brought his hand down, hard, before removing the underwear completely. Ethan tensed and moaned at the spank, taken off guard. 

“Count slut,” Mark demanded.

“One,” Ethan complied somewhat weakly. He felt another smack on his left ass cheek, and quickly counted. Mark sent down a flurry, alternating each cheek. When Ethan reaches the number ten, Mark said to thank him.

“Ten, thank you sir.” His voice sounded wrecked, making Mark grin anticlimactically. 

“15. Oh fuuuck,” Ethan moaned. Mark responded with a particularly hard spank.

“No talking whore,” he reprimanded. The next spanks got harder and harder, Ethan was a moaning mess by the time Mark reach 30. 

“Thank you sir.” Mark stepped back and appreciated the red bloom taking form over Ethan’s ass and thighs. Time for the real punishment.

“Tell me, Ethan, how did you cum?” Mark asked, seemingly innocent.

“I, I rutted against my mattress when I was asleep,” Ethan decided to be honest.

Mark hummed, “And the second time?”

“I,” this one was harder to admit, he’d purposefully disobeyed.

“Tell me,” Mark demanded, his tone going hard again. 

“I fucked myself with a dildo,” he mumbled.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Mark asked, even though he’d heard perfectly.

“I fucked myself with a dildo,” Ethan repeated louder.

“Without touching yourself?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Hmm, how big was it?”

“Uhm, ten inches sir,” Ethan said this quieter, slightly embarrassed.

“I didn’t know you were such a size queen Ethan, well, you’ll love this then.” Without any warning Mark flipped Ethan over and moved his knees to his chest. He paused to admire Ethan’s throbbing dick, and then pressed something against Ethan’s hole. Something huge. It was cool to the touch, so Mark had at least lubed it, but without prep it was incredibly hard to take, and it stung. Mark went slowly, knowing how excruciating the twelve inch plug would be without preparation. He wasn’t going to do this at all, but Ethan had willingly disobeyed him, and he did have a safe word. This didn’t stop it burning though, and Ethan had to bite down on his lip to stop from groaning. He felt a bead of blood fall down his chin before the dildo broke through his ring of muscles. Once it popped inside there was instant relief, Mark then lubed Ethan’s hole again. Before Mark continued, he reached up to Ethan’s nipples and pinched them, causing Ethan to moan and rise off the table. Mark kept this up until Ethan was hard again. This carried on until the dildo was fully inside Ethan. Mark waited for him to adjust, and then started slowly rocking it in and out of him. 

“Maaark,” Ethan moaned.

“You don’t address like that slut!” he said, and then grabbed Ethan’s dick painfully hard. He whined and bowed his head, he wanted to apologise but knew he couldn’t. When Ethan whined, Mark knew he could take more, he pulled the dildo out all the way and slammed it back into him. Ethan screamed and convulsed, the sensation being almost too much. Mark leaned down to kiss Ethan, their first kiss. It was full of passion and promise, yet soft and calming as well. Mark continued thrusting the dildo into Ethan until he was whimpering and shoving back against it. 

“Can-can I speak sir?” Ethan asked.

“Yes, whore.”

“Can I cum sir? Please, let me cum sir,” Ethan’s voice was ruined from the pleasure.

“No. What makes you think you’ll cum at all you slut. You already came twice without my permission.” When Mark says this, Ethan regrets cumming instantly. 

“I’m sorry sir.”

“Not yet,” that sentence sends a shudder down Ethan’s spine, what’s going to happen now?

Mark swiftly pulls the dildo out, only to replace it with his tongue.

“Oh fuck, fuck,” Ethan moans. Mark swirls his tongue along Ethan’s rim, not pushing inside yet. He bites along his rim and thighs, sucking a nickel into his left one. Then he’s gone. Ethan misses his tongue and warmth immediately. Mark walks back to the storage cupboard and then lifts the blindfold off of Ethan. The first thing he registers is the strong rope in Mark’s hands, he whimpers at the sight. Mark quickly ties Ethan’s hands together, and then his legs, before turning him over so he’s on his stomach. 

“Open my fly with your teeth,” he demands after undoing his button. Ethan scooches forward and attempts to take the zipper between his teeth. It’s hard. When he gets it, he slides it down in one slick movement. Mark then slides his pants down, and then his underwear. Ethan’s eyes go wide as he takes in Mark’s size, he’s huge. His dick is perfectly shaped and coloured, he’s probably five inches thick and nine long. Ethan can feel the saliva flood his mouth.

“Suck me.”

Ethan happily obliges, giving it his all. He sucks Mark’s tip into his mouth and covers his teeth. He swirls around the slit until Mark puts a hand in his hair and forces him lower. Ethan can feel his lips stretch around Mark, trying to take him in. When he gets the hang of it, he takes it deeper, then he starts to bob his head. Mark releases a guttural groan and starts talking again.

“Look at you, you filthy slut, taking me so well.” Mark experimentally thrusts into Ethan’s mouth, happy when he doesn’t gag. “You’re such a whore, able to take me without gagging. Bet you practise on the weekend.” Ethan stays still as Mark takes complete control again. His hand in Ethan’s hair tightens and he pulls it hard, his hips speed up and thrust deeper. Ethan can feel Mark start to pulsate and knows he close. “If I filled you up you would swallow every drop, wouldn’t you bitch? You’re a little cumslut made for sucking dick I swear.” He cuts himself off as he pulls out of Ethan’s mouth. Mark regains his breathing before untying Ethan’s legs. 

“Stand up, get on your knees, and walk until I say stop,” Mark’s tone is so full of lust Ethan thinks he might cum then and there. He struggles to stand up without hands, and then tries to crawl, unsuccessfully. He face plants on the carpeted ground and then crawls, with his face tucked between his arms, very slowly. 

“Stop,” Mark commands just as Ethan reaches the wall. He gets up and stalks over to him, then circles him like he’s a wild animal about to become his meal. “Stand.” Ethan stands, using the wall as a support. When he’s firmly in his feet, Mark shoves him against the wall and slams them together. Ethan gasps as his back hits the wall and his naked crotch rubs against Mark’s. Mark takes a step back and lifts up his shirt. Ethan’s mouth water at the sight, his perfect abs, the muscle in his chest and arms, his dick gets even harder. Mark chuckles lowly at Ethan, before sliding down his jeans. Even though Ethan had seen Mark’s dick already, his legs are something else entirely. They’re thick, and super strong. Mark smirks at Ethan before getting lube from his pocket and crowding Ethan’s space again. 

“Jump, legs around my waist.” The words weren’t out of his mouth before Ethan had landed, his hole rubbing over Mark’s hard dick. They both groaned at the contact. Mark opened the lube with a click and rubbed it over himself, then into Ethan, his hands entering his hole. He fingered Ethan until he was shaking, purposefully missing his prostate. When he was finished, he removed his fingers and pounded instantly into Ethan. 

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, Mark’s dick hitting his prostate dead on. Mark set a relentless pace and moved one of his arms to the wall as a brace. Ethan’s back slammed against the wall over and over, there would definitely be bruises and grazes, he moaned at the thought. Mark fucked into him, every thrust hitting his prostate, Ethan tried to hold off his orgasm, but he had been on edge since the dildo. Mark seemed to sense this and stopped thrusting. He pulled out, causing Ethan to whine at the loss, and then dragged him back to the table. He set him down on the edge and lifted his hands - still bound - over his head. Mark went to line up, but the height was wrong. He walked over to a cabinet and picked out a Bible, he walked back over to Ethan and lifted him, sliding the Bible under his ass.

“Perfect,” he said as he lined up again. Ethan groaned at the feeling of the Bible underneath him, it was dirty, and wrong, but it was perfect. Mark forced Ethan’s legs around his waist again, and slid back in. He started up the fast pace again instantly, bending over Ethan to get it deeper and harder. Ethan convulsed under him each time he hit his prostate, they were both close. 

“Beg me,” Ethan didn’t need clarification, he begged instantaneously.

“Fuck, sir, please, let me cum. Please sir, I’ve been such a good boy, please sir!” Mark punctuated the end of Ethan’s sentence with a hard thrust, and then moved his hand to pump Ethan.

“No, sir, please, let me cum untouched.”

Mark growled and released his hand. He pinched Ethan’s nipples and thrust even harder, wilder.

“Cum for me,” once the words were out, Ethan only took another thrust before he spilled between them, cum dripping over his hips. Mark came when Ethan started clenching down on him, his cum flooded Ethan, pouring out of his used asshole. Mark collapsed against Ethan, then pulled out, undid Ethan’s binds, and lay down next to him. 

“Shit, that was good,” Mark said still panting. Ethan hummed in agreement, snuggling his head into Mark’s shoulder. Before they could get too comfortable, Mark got up and retrieved a wet cloth to wipe him down. He also brought water for Ethan, who smiled at him graciously. Once everyone was happy, Mark lay down again, getting close to Ethan.

“That was amazing,” Ethan said. “Thank you.”

“No problem, thank you too, you are amazing.” Ethan blushed and hid has face. Mark looked at him, took his face in his hands and kissed him softly. Ethan melted into it. 

“What now?” Ethan asked when he finally pulled away.

“What do you want to happen now?” Mark asked back, secretly hoping they could do this again.

“I was thinking, maybe, could I be your submissive?” Ethan asked timidly. Mark’s face lit up.

“Of course! I was hoping you’d say that,” Mark gave him a warm, honest smile, before kissing him again. 

“You never answered my question,” Ethan stated.

“What?” Mark asks, confused.

“What else is in that storage cupboard?”

Mark smirked at him again, “You’ll have to find out next Friday.”


End file.
